slenderfortressfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Nin10doGMod/Boss List from Walter's Slender Fortress 2 server
These are the bosses that are currently in Walter's server: Main Core pack: 23 Bosses *Villar (Monophobia) *Shrek (Swamp) *SCP-173 (Containment Breach) *SCP-049 (Containment Breach) *MTF Team (Containment Breach) *Guardian (Hellfire) *Hell Knight (Hellfire & Sector Six) *Arch-vile (Hellfire & Sector Six) *Weeping Angel (Weepers) *Chris Walker (Abandoned) *Dr Richard Trager (The Ward) *Grunt (Cellars) *Brute (Cellars & Manor) *The Rake (Frost Run/Cave) *Patriarch (Alpha Complex) *Fleshpound (Alpha Complex) *Witch (Parish) *Tank (Parish) *SCP-087-1 (SCP-087 B) *SCP-087-2 (SCP-087 B) *Uberdrone (The Perfect Organism, Space Isolation) *Slender Man (The Abyss) *Kate (The Abyss) Chasers 1: 43 Bosses *Abomination Guard (TERA) *Abomination Warrior (TERA) *Undead Fuhrer *Billy the Doll (SAW) *Devil Jailer (TERA) *Yuanti Warleader (TERA) *Gabe Logan Newell (Valve) *Demon Violinist (Abyss Odyssey) *Gabel (Zeno Clash) *Zombine (Half-Life 2: Episode One) *Oogie Boogie (The Night Before Christmas) *Osama Bin Laden *Arch-Vile (Doom 3) *Hunter (Half-Life 2: Episode One) *Arctus (TERA) *Gonome (Half-Life: Opposing Force) *Barney (Half-Life 2) *Bull Squid (Half-Life) *Pit Drone (Half-Life: Opposing Force) *Abomination Elin (TERA) *Raptor (Primal Carnage) *Hell Knight (Doom 3) *Villager (Animal Crossing) *Skeleton King (TF2) *Woody (Toy Story) *Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story) *Death Claw (Fallout 3) *Moarg (World of Warcraft) *The Rake *Shrek (Shrek (^ ) *Bunny Man *King *Magmalurk (Fallout 3) *Bombinomicon (TF2) *Raged Flesh Pound (Killing Floor 2) *Fleshpound (Killing Floor) *Gingerfast (Killing Floor Twisted Christmas) *Scrake (Killing Floor 2) *Zombie Scientist (Black Mesa Source) *Psycho (Borderlands 2) *Psycho Goliath (Borderlands 2) *Summerween Trickster (Gravity Falls) *Bread Monster (TF2) Chasers 2: 31 Bosses *Abomination Twins (TERA) *Pinky (Doom 3) *Houndeye (Black Mesa Source) *Hellhound (World of Warcraft) *Tank (Left 4 Dead 2) *Hans Volter (Killing Floor 2) *Twitcher 2 (Afraid of Monsters) *Eli (Half-Life 2) *Sewmo (Cry of Fear) *Bonnie (Five Night's at Freddy's) *Chica (Five Nights at Freddy's) *Monkey Man (Killing Floor) *Wheelchair Monster (Afraid of Monsters) *Black Dog (Afraid of Monsters) *Ghost (Afraid of Monsters) *Babu (Grey mod) *Shadow Gordon (Half-Life 2) *Scientist Mutant (Mistake) *Mutant (Paranoia 2) *Femspider (Paranoia) *Corrupted Chief (Halo) *Grunt (Amnesia: The Dark Descent) *Suitor (Amnesia: Justine) *Brute (Amnesia: The Dark Descent) *Weeper (Amnesia: A Coward's Debt) *Buffy (Amnesia: In Lucy Eyes) *Toy Freddy (Five Nights at Freddy's 2) *Toy Bonnie (Five Nights at Freddy's 2) *Toy Chica (Five Nights at Freddy's 2) *Licker (Resident Evil: Operation Raccon City) *Tuurngait Infected (Penumbra: Black Plague) *Revenant (Doom 3) *Chris Walker (Outlast) *Dr Richard Trager (Outlast) *Frank Manera (Outlast: Whistleblower) *Eddie Gluskin (Outlast: Whistleblower) Chargers: 10 Bosses *Shadow Miku (Vocalois) *Phasmo *Paranoia *Foxy (Five Nights at Freddy's) *Marionette (Five Nights at Freddy's 2) *Palpatine (Star Wars) *Squidward's Suicide (Spongebob Squarepants/Creepypasta) *Duck Nigga (Minicorn/Freak Fortess 2) *Witch (Left 4 Dead 2) *Timorous Hit & Run: 9 Bosses *Villar (OC) *Trypophobia (OC) *Bogeyman (Silent Hill: Downpour) *Stalker (Warframe) *Darkrai (Pokemon) *SCP-087-B (SCP) *Ancient Gardener (TERA) *Merasmus (TF2) *Frostscrake (Killing Floor Twisted Christmas) Look & Run: 4 Bosses *SCP-049 (SCP: Containment Breach) *Emily (Nightmare House 2) *Gray Man (LSD: Dream Emulator) *Pyramid Head (Silent Hill 2) *Mangle (Five Nights at Freddy's 2) Stare & Run: 3 Bosses *Weeping Angel (Doctor Who) *SCP-173 (SCP: Containment Breach) *Freddy Fazbear (Five Nights at Freddy's) Mountain: 18 Bosses *Rayquaza (Pokemon) *Gargantuar Garg (Black Mesa) *Quadralex (SIN Emergence: Episodes) *Guardian of Hell (Doom 3) *Liberty Prime (Fallout 3) *Bread Monster (TF2) *Flesh Horror (World of Warcraft) *T-Rex (Primal Carnage) *Deus Ex known as "Cyberdemon" (E.Y.E. Cybermancy Divinacy) *Abomination Bonemaster (TERA) *Arkus (TERA) *Pit Worm (Half Life: Opposing Force) *Gene Worm (Half Life: Opposing Force) *Sha Of Fear (World of Warcraft) *Taller (Cry of Fear) *Abomination Infection (TERA) *Alpine Predator (TERA) *Human Flower (Cry of Fear) *Twisted Alpine Predator (TERA) *Diablo (Diablo 3) *Cyber Demon (Doom 3) *Psuedo Giant (S.T.A.L.K.E.R) Ranged: 11 Bosses *Book Simon (Cry of Fear) *MTF Team (SCP: Containment Breach) *Dalek (Doctor Who) *Patriarch (Killing Floor) *Cremator (Half Life 2 Beta) *Psycho Ranged (Borderlands 2) *MLG Skeleton (OC/MLG) *Vortigaunt (Half Life 2) *Pootbird (Freak Fortress 2/OC) *Tor (Sven Co-op) *Shock Trooper (Half Life: Opposing Force) *HECU Troops (Half-Life) *Huskotron (Killing Floor Summer Sideshow) Stalkers: 5 Bosses *Slender Man (Creepypasta/Slender: The Arrival) *Slendyclaws (OC) *BEN Drowned (LoZ: Majora's Mask Creepypasta) *MeeM (Freak Fortress 2) *Golden Freddy (Five Nights at Freddy's) *Slendytubbie (Slendytubbie's Game) *Stranger (Cry of Fear) *Balloon Boy (Five Nights at Freddy's 2) Tag Team: 9 Teams *Scientist Mutant & Mannequin (Mistake Mod) *Sawer and Mace (Cry of Fear) *Raged Fleshpound & Calm Fleshpound (Killing Floor 2) *Grunt & Brute (Amnesia: The Dark Descent) *Patriarch & Fleshpound (Killing Floor) *Sawrunner & Sawcrazy (Cry of Fear) *Woody and Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story) *Witch & Tank (L4D) *Gemini and Hatred (Grey Mod) Mob: 74 Bosses/22 Mobs -Heavy Bioclone (Paranoia Mod) Light Bioclone (Paranoia Mod) -Steve (Grey) Zombie Floater (Grey) -Antlion Worker Antlion Worker Melee Antlion Guard Antlion Guard Ranged Antlion Guard Charger -Felfires (WOW) -Bear Cave Bear -Human Grunt Human Grunt Commander -Sawer Sawcrazy Sawrunner -Bull Squid (Half-Life) Poison Squid (Half-Life/OC) Frost Squid (Half-Life/OC) Devil Squid (Half-Life/OC) -Argon Guardian (TERA) Argon Guard (TERA) Argon Giant (TERA) Argon Worker (TERA) Argon Oracle (TERA) Argon Magician (TERA) Argon Battle Oracle (TERA) -Hazmat Zombies (Paranoia 2: Savior Mod) -Xenomorph Ranger (Alien: Colonial Marines) Xenomorph Soldier Standing (Alien: Colonial Marines) Xenomorph Soldier Crouch (Alien: Colonial Marines) Xenomorph Crusher (Alien: Colonial Marines) -Shadow Miku (Vocaloid) Fake Shadow Miku (Vocaloid) -Merasmus (TF2 Halloween) Bonus Ducks (TF2 Halloween/OC) -Zombie Scientist (Black Mesa) Zombie Guard (Black Mesa) Zombie Scientist Torso (Black Mesa) Zombie Guard Torso (Black Mesa) Spooky Scary Skeletons (TF2 Helltower/OC) -T-Rex Raptors -MeeM - Medic (TF2) MeeM - Scout (TF2) MeeM - Soldier (TF2) MeeM - Pyro (TF2) MeeM - Demoman (TF2) MeeM - Heavy (TF2) MeeM - Engineer (TF2) MeeM - Sniper (TF2) MeeM - Spy (TF2) -Psycho (Borderlands 2) Psycho Mohawk (Borderlands 2) Psycho Ranged (Borderlands 2) Psycho Goliath (Borderlands 2) Psycho Raging Goliath (Borderlands 2) -Faceless (Cry of Fear) -Jack-In-The-Box (Killing Floor Toy Master) Baby Doll (Killing Floor Toy Master) Ventriloquist (Killing Floor Toy Master) Pinwheel (Killing Floor Toy Master) -TF2 Ghosts (TF2) -Luigi Luigi Doll -Bread Monster - Normal (TF2: Love and War Update) Bread Monster - Small (TF2: Love and War Update) Bread Monster - Large (TF2: Love and War Update) Tell me if I'm missing any bosses, guys. Walter, Stuffed Crust, and I will keep this list updated, so stay tuned :) Category:Blog posts Category:Bosses